zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Artefacts
Here, you can find a list of the missions that reward artefacts upon first completion. If you are looking for a specific artefact check out the artefact category. There, the artefacts are listed alphabetically and can be easily compared with your Zombies, Run! codex. Season 1 Mission 01: Jolly Alpha Five Niner Mission 03: Lay of the Land Mission 04: A Lost Child Mission 05: Paul Revere Mission 07: A Voice in the Dark Mission 09: Recovery Mission 08: The Old Mill (2 Artefacts) Mission 11: Back to School Mission 13: A Regular Meds Run Mission 14: Patient 29 Mission 16: Scouting Mission Mission 17: Information Exchange Mission 19: An Unimportant Mission Mission 20: Listen In Season 2 Season 2 does not reward any known artefacts. Season 3 Mission 01: Break Your Heart Mission 05: Walk of Life Mission 04: Left To My Own Devices Mission 06: Career Day Mission 07: Life's A Happy Song Mission 08: Believe Mission 09: I Don't Want To Get Over You Mission 10: The Man Who Sold the World Mission 12: Ready to Start Mission 13: Autopilot Mission 14: Keeper of Secrets Mission 15: Veronica Mission 19: Descent Mission 21: Sin In My Heart Mission 24: Return To The Forbidden Planet Mission 26: Brand New Start Mission 29: Where's Your Head At Mission 31: Scream And Shout Mission 32: Dynamite Mission 35: Leave My Brain Alone Mission 38: We're Needed Mission 39: It's Raining Again Mission 41: Interiors Mission 43: Love Is A Stranger Mission 44: Welcome Home (Sanitarium) Mission 46: Shoot The Runner Mission 47: Comfortably Numb Mission 50: Listen All You People Mission 51: Bad Moon Rising Mission 52: Shiver Me Timbers Mission 54: The Milkman Of Human Kindness Mission 56: Natural Anthem Mission 57: Rollercoasters Mission 60: Sacrifice Season 4 Mission 02: We Built This City Mission 05: Better The Devil You Know Mission 10: Futures Mission 23: Goodbye to You Mission 25: Another Brick In The Wall Mission 30: We Are Golden Mission 31: Got My Mind Set On You Mission 32: Tower of Song (3 Artefacts) Season 5 Season 5 does not reward any known artefacts. Season 6 Season 6 does not reward any known artefacts. Season 7 Mission 01: Sorry for Party Rocking Mission 03: Mr. Brightside (2 Artefacts) Mission 05: Deep Web Mission 09: The Devil You Know Mission 10: Blood on the Dancefloor Mission 13: Castle's Burning Mission 17: Paradise By The Dashboard Light Mission 20: Disco Inferno Mission 21: Slo-Mo Acid Mission 28: Easy To Forget Mission 29: Higher Ground Mission 33: Mushaboom Mission 37: Return To Sender Mission 40: The End Season 8 Mission 01: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Mission 03: Big Mistake Mission 04: Radio Ga Ga Mission 06: On The Hunt Mission 07: My Name Is Mud Mission 09: Want You Gone Mission 11: Everywhere Mission 15: Codified Likeness Utility Mission 16: Icebreaker Mission 17: Red Right Hand Mission 19: Dear Alice Mission 21: I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For Mission 28: Captain Of A Shipwreck Mission 29: King of Kings Category:Codex